of Royalty and Fairies
by ProdigyMidnight
Summary: They say that great power comes with great responsibility. Well that's exactly one Naruto Namikaze is experiencing right now. Not only is he the heir to an all powerful empire but he is also supposedly the person to lead and usher in a new era of true peace. That won't be easy though if he himself is a walking time bomb. And what exactly are the Aeons? Powerful!Naruto. NaruMira.
1. The Prince

**I've been reading fanfics for awhile now and finally decided to write my own. I had the plot of this story running around my mind for the past few days so here it is.**

**This story will feature Naruto being born in Earthland. That being said he won't be the only character from the Narutoverse, but of course the significance of their roles varies from character to character. The story will also feature a smart Naruto so he may be a bit OOC. The story will also feature some elements from _Fate _and _Final Fantasy. _Don't worry though as I'll only use Narutoverse and Fairy Tail characters for this story and will only be set in Earthland and Edolas (Edolas Arc). Though Saber, Yuna and a few others will be mentioned in the story but only as historical characters for convenience sake.**

**Anyways I'd like to apologize in advance for any inconsistencies and errors that you may encounter in my story. One such inconsistency will be how I present techniques and magics. You'll find out how it is while you read. Another is that I type too fast and don't notice that I miss out a few words in my sentences****. Also English isn't my first language.**

**As a warning, I'm only writing this story out of pure entertainment so updates will be slow. That's about it with my rumblings.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Fairy Tail _that privilege belongs to Kishimoto-san and Mashima-san respectively**

**Enjoy Reading! **

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hmmm...'_ Normal Thoughts

**"****I'll eat you alive!****" **Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Speech

_**'Taste like chicken...' **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Thoughts

_**"Insert Attack name here" **_Techniques/Magic

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Year X765**

The Royal City of Avalon, home to the Royal Family and the capital of the Pergrande Kingdom. It's power and influence exceeds all—even higher than that of the _Magic Council_. Located in the eastern region of the kingdom, it boasts of the most advance technology available in Earthland. A vast amount of buildings varying from small houses to high-rise buildings and towering skyscrapers. It's most amazing feat though is that the city itself is floating in the skies. Hence gaining the title of _Skycity._

The bustling streets of the shopping district which covered a third of the city's land mass, offers a wide variety of goods found all over Earthland. Many tourists have fallen for the excitable and welcoming atmosphere of the kingdom, some have even decided to settle down there themselves. Many people crowded the streets as most were on there lunch breaks.

The city showcases the best of modern technology and magic, utilizing both to its full potential...well known potential. Knowing this fact, mages from all of the Pergrande Kingdom flock to the royal city.

Aside from it's vast richness and technology, the city is also host to some of the most powerful wizards/sorceress in the whole of Earthland. Minato Namikaze, the emperor himself, is widely considered as the most powerful mage in Earthland at this age. An equally fearsome but less popular sorceress is the empress, Kushina Namikaze. Of course it also home to the famed _'Knights of the Round' _mages chosen by the king himself for their power, abilities, dedication and loyalty.

The 'Knights of the Round' is often compared to the '_Ten Wizard Saints' _for their different exploits and achievements. Lastly, the city is protected by a powerful security force whose members are mostly _A-Class _and some _S-Class _mages.

The _Archadian Knights_.

The Knights had 12 Divisions, each lead by one of the Knights of the Round and assisted by a captain. The head of the army also known as the Captain Commander, has the highest authority among them second only to the emperor and the empress themselves.

Currently, the heir to this powerful empire is reading a book about the powerful creatures and beings of the old.

The boy of roughly 5 years of age had sun-kissed golden hair that framed his face. His bangs hanged wildly on his face though it's length didn't obscure his vision. His piercing but bright blue eyes complimented his regal facial features. Oddly enough his face is stripped with whisker marks that tripled on his cheeks. He was wearing an orange shirt decorated with a single symbol which represented the royal family crest. He wore a plain cream colored cargo shorts that reached his knees.

He's currently on his bed reading a book that his parents gave to him about the mighty Aeons, beings who were supposedly the guardians of Earthland at times even before of the Dragons. He had always imagined encountering one of them in real life.

_'That would be nice...' _

*_Knock* *Knock*_

The blond was broken from his reverie as he heard the knock on his door

"Naru-chan are you awake?" the soft voice of his mother entered his ear

Naruto smiled and stood from his bed. He slipped on his sandals and went to open the door and greet his mother.

"Kaa-chan!" he jumped as he hugged his mother "What are we going to today?" he asked cutely which made Kushina smile brightly at her son. She and Minato couldn't have asked for a better child. They were extremely proud of the young blonde especially from the fact that he seems to be able to connect to different people no matter what the person's circumstances is. Add that to the fact that their son seems to be a natural genius and a hardworker at the same time is simply icing to an already perfect cake. Well perfect in their eyes anyway.

"We're going to visit Mikoto-chan and her family today. _The Aeons__ know you need to relax from time to time." _Kushina added the last one as an afterthought.

"Hmm..." Naruto raised his hands to his chin in contemplation and then grinned a few seconds later "...maybe I could play with Izumi! I haven't seen her for a long time now!" Kushina sweatdropped at that.

"Two days isn't exactly long sochi."

"It's only been two days?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina giggled at that. Naruto sure does have a weird sense for time.

With that the mother-son duo left the boy's room and prepared for the visit.

* * *

_**Timeskip - A day later**_

They say that being Emperor of the Pergrande Empire is the best job in the world but one Minato Namikaze would say that it's the most tedious and boring job in all of Earthland.

And why does he think that you ask? The reason for it is simple. Paperwork.

_'Damn paperwork. I can't do other shit because I have to do this boring shit. I can't wait for Naruto to take up the throne and pass this boring and mentally painful task to him.' _the blonde emperor sighed as he finally finished the last of the paperwork he had for the week.

"I should have listened to Kushi-chan when she was persuading me to learn _Fukusei Mahō_." he said to himself.

"Told you so." mocked Kushina as she entered her husband's office. Minato managed a sheepish laugh.

"How's Naruto's training doing so far?" Minato asked as his wife kissed him and took the seat beside the blonde emperor.

"His training with Tsunade..." Minato noticed that his red haired empress was sporting a sad look "What's wrong Kushi-chan?" the blonde took the hands of his wife and held it tightly to comfort her.

"It's just that his training far too hard for someone so young." the redhead sighed as she shifted to a more comfortable position "If it weren't for his frail body and his unnaturally high magic reserves he wouldn't be forced to push himself too much."

Minato frowned as he knew what she was talking about. He too didn't like the fact that Naruto was forced to push his body to the limit every time he trains. If it was up to him he wouldn't even allow Naruto to train. He was far too young to even think about this things. But Minato knew it wasn't an option. Kushina knew this. Even Naruto knew this as young as he is.

If it weren't for their royal blood and and the fact that they had formed a contract with the _9th Guardian_ then Naruto would have died from _Magic Overload_.

Minato was broken out of his musings when a man with a long spiky white hair entered popped up through the windows.

"What can I do for you today Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Minato

"I just came here to report to you about something." Jiraiya grinned rather lecherously

"You better not be corrupting my husband you pervert." Kushina glared at Minato's teacher

"Of course not Kushi-ch—" he stopped when he saw the glare she was giving him intensify "O-Of course not Kushina."

"Anyways Jiraiya-sensei what were you going to report again?" Minato as he said as he diffused the tension between the two.

Jiraiya's expression went grim as he began his report.

* * *

Naruto knew that he needed to be as strong as possibly as he can. He was born with a weak body and godly high magic reserves. Those 2 circumstances almost killed him when he was still an infant. If it weren't for the fact that his parents contracted with the most powerful of the _Celestial Guardians _then he had no doubt that his overpowering magic reserves would have killed him. No child had the capacity to hold that much power much less an infant like he was._  
_

In exchange of controlling the power influx in Naruto's body, Naruto simply has to fulfill the contract that his parent's formed with the guardian when he was an infant.

The contract that the Guardian formed with them was rather simple. Bathe in Acnologia's blood. In other words, kill the Dragon King. He was also given a time limit. He needed to kill the Black Dragon before his reserves become too high for even the Guardian to control. The Guardian gave them about 25 years before his reserves become to overwhelming to restrain and his body collapses from the pure pressure of the potency of his magic.

Simple right?

With that reasons on his mind, the young blonde always trains himself till he drops to the ground everyday and only resting when his parents orders him to. If he's to defeat Acnologia then he needed to be powerful. He needed to be as powerful as those Aeons that he read about.

Currently though, the young heir can be seen laying on the ground in one of their private training islands, panting heavily. Standing directly across him is a middle-aged blonde woman. She had creamy light skin and hair that reached her hips much like his mother, Kushina. The woman had brown eyes and a small violet mark on her forehead. The woman is the current head of the House of Senju, Tsunade

"Is that all you got little Naru-chan?" Tsunade playfully mocked her follow blonde.

"Oh shut up Baa-chan." Naruto grumbled as he stood from his place and took a fighting stance. He was standing on a medium sized crater created by one of Tsunade's missed punches.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready Naruto." Tsunade launched from her place, leaving some cracks on the ground. She jabbed her hands once she reached Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged the attacked as he ducked and tried to kick the older blonde from below. Tsunade quickly jumped upwards. Naruto noticing that she still hasn't landed quickly left the area. Seconds later Tsunade flew down to ground and destroyed its surroundings as one of her enhanced axe kicks missed its target.

Naruto quickly lunged at the woman as soon as she reached the ground, leaving her no time to recover. He sent her an uppercut which the older of the two quickly swiped out of her sight. She retaliated with another punch this time to his guts. The punch connected, only for Naruto to pop into smoke.

_'The brat adjusted quickly.' _she thought impressed with how Naruto quickly adjusted to her style. Making a clone undetected was pretty hard to do specially if your opponent is mainly a physical fighter.

Meanwhile Naruto was hiding on a tree, creating another clone to distract his opponent while he charges up one of his techniques. As soon as he finished preparing the technique he jumped up the tree and exhaled a great burst of wind.

**_"Fuuton: Renkudan!"_**

Tsunade seeing the speeding wind attack towards her quickly countered with her own spell.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu!" **_

A large fireball left her mouth which soon collided with the speeding wind drill. The collision resulted to a large explosion which blew away both Tsunade and Naruto, who was still in midair, from their places.

Both of them quickly recovered from the backlash of their attacks and stood their positions on the ground. Tsunade frowned as she thought that her spell would overpower Naruto's and absorb it. She didn't opthink that Naruto's growth in magical and physical strength would be this fast. She remembered toying with him in their spars the previous week.

_'You're really are something aren't you Naruto.'_

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto sprung to action as he thrusted himself towards Tsunade. The blonde medic quickly jumped towards Naruto enhancing her fist to counter the spell that the blonde was readying. _**  
**_

_**"Fuuton: Shink**__ū_da_ma!"_ The younger blonde sent small spheres of raging winds towards the medic who slapped the spheres with her enhanced fists. She heard Naruto groan something like _'Cheating old hags and their hax magic powers.'. _Tsunade gained a tick mark as she heard this and sent a flurry of magically enhanced punches.

Naruto smirked. Tsunade maybe a lot older than him but she sure was short tempered and that temper of hers led her to falling into his trap. 4 magic circles surrounded the two of them as smoke suddenly engulfed the area. Four Naruto's appeared and quickly dispersed to take advantage of the smoke that enveloped the area. The original Naruto also hid behind some trees whilst Tsunade was still confused.

One of his clones went out of hiding and hurled a torrent of spherical winds towards the woman. Tsunade dodged the spheres and smashed her hands in the ground.

**_"Shōgekiha!"_ **A shockwave of bluish mass energy emerged from the ground and charged it's way towards the clone's direction.

_****__**"Fuuton:**__ Shink____ū_da_ma!"_All three of Naruto's clones materialized and sent a massive amount of wind spheres towards Tsunade. Tsunade quickly jumped up of her position and smashed a magic enhanced axe kick followed which through by smashing her hands.

_**"****Kyojin Shōgekiha!"**_she screamed as bluish energy accompanied with a huge magic circle surfaced once again and this time the energy was sent to every direction in the ground obliterating the spheres of wind along with it. Seeing this, the original Naruto was forced to jumped above the trees revealing his position to the blonde woman.

_'Baa-chan's really scary when she wants to.' _

Seeing the opportunity, Tsunade quickly sprung to action and swiftly went to assault Naruto. The young prince tried using a spell but was a second too late as the Senju finally connected a hit to the actual Naruto. Naruto went flying to the ground and was barely able to stand up when Tsunade appeared in front of him to follow up her attack. Reacting quickly, he formed a wind barrier to take the brunt of the attack but was still sent flying from the overwhelming force of her kick.

Naruto smashed on to a tree and was about to use another spell when he felt a hand on his neck.

"Yield." Tsunade stated coldly.

"Oi oi, no need to be so cold baa-chan." Naruto grumbled but still managed to smirk "I yield."

Tsunade sighed as she released her hold on Naruto "Damn Naru-chan how did you get so strong in a such a short time. And that's considering the fact that you're 5 years old." Naruto took that as a complimented but answered somberly "Cause I need to."

Tsunade slapped herself mentally as she remembered why she was sparring with the child in the first place "I'm sorry Naru-chan...didn't mean to bring it up." Naruto frowned from her statement but quickly grinned as to hide his sadness "It's alright baa-chan. I know that you didn't mean it."

"Come on then cheeky brat. Let's go ask some food from the kitchen. Maybe I could even get some world-class booze as well." She whispered the last part to herself as she went and towards the ship to get them back to the mainland.

Naruto dusted himself first before following Tsunade.

_'Baa-chan's right. I'm progressing a lot faster than usual.' _he pondered on it for awhile before he realized something else as well _'And why does my body feel a lot lighter and stronger...' _

"Come on brat hurry up or else we're gonna live you." Tsunade shouted while waving from the airship.

Naruto quickly scrambled towards the airship fully knowing that the older blonde would make true to her proclamation.

* * *

_Translation for Original Spells/Magic_

_Shogekiha - Shockwave_

_Kyojin Shogekiha - Giant Shockwave_

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy the fight scene I had here? My purpose for writing it was to show that Naruto ain't gonna be weak here in this story. I mean he freaking needs to kill Acnologia to fulfill the contract. Gildarts didn't even damage the damn dragon and lost a number of his body parts to it as well and he's the strongest wizard in the guild after Makarov. *Ahem* As I was saying Naruto needs to kill Acnologia so for that to be even achieved he needs as much power as he can. So you can see here that he could keep up with Tsunade even if she is holding back a lot. I also know that some of you will be confused on Naruto's health condition concerning his weak body. Considering the fact that he managed to fight Tsunade for quite some time and I reiterated his weak body quite a few times in this chapter, I wouldn't be surprised if you were confused. Don't worry though as it will be all explained next chapter. I also did some foreshadowing of some his future abilities earlier in the chapter. Let's see who can guess.**

**To be honest I'm still not sure on what I should do for the pairing. I'm leaning heavily towards a NaruMira pairing but I want to hear your opinion if you want to have a harem or a single pairing. I'll be holding a poll for it on my profile and would last for a few chapters. If it is harem. Izumi will be the only and I mean _only_ Naruverse character that would be paired with Naruto. **

**Anyways enough about the pairing. It would be quite awhile before we reach canon and there will be tons of twists to it considering that the Naruverse characters are here in my story so I'll try to balance the story between Fairy Tail arcs and Pergrande arcs. I'm pretty excited to write the Tenrou arc and the Grand Magic Games. Expect some supposedly dead people to be alive in this story as well *hint* *hint* **

**Naruto will be 3 years older than Izumi (Fem. Itachi) here and Sasuke's generation would be 7 years younger than Izumi compared to canon which only placed a 5 year gap between the 2 brothers. I thought of having Izumi and Naruto being the same age but couldn't work it out so this happened. I just wanted to clear things before any of you gets confused.**

**Sorry if the chapter was short. I only did use this as an introduction for both Pergrande and a glimpse of Naruto's current and potential prowess. I promise to make it longer next chapter. I'm also going to introduce the first Fairy Tail character next chapter so don't miss out. Next update would probably on the day after tomorrow If I get motivated to write. If not then I'm probably rewatching the anime for some inspiration. Just finished replaying Phantom Lord arc a few hours ago.**

**And by the immortal words of me, **

**Would you kindly Review?**

**xProdigyMidnightx**


	2. Motivation and Meetings

**Sorry for the late update. I had to balance between my piano lessons and other things that I to do. I needed to submit my college requirements before I lose a slot. Getting into the college was quite a work. **

**I'm surprised that the story received some good reception so I glad for it. I'll try to update it faster if I can but don't get your hopes up though.**

**I'm considering some of the suggestions in the reviews so leave some if you can. At first I was going to give Naruto Dragon Slayer Magic but thought that the transportation weakness was too stupid for his own good. That and it's too used up. I wanted to give Naruto the Mangekyo as well but decided against it. I also considered Naruto learning God Slayer magic but couldn't string up scenarios on Naruto meeting a god...so yeah. Don't worry about it though 'cause Naruto's power is gonna be just a badass as DS and GS magic.  
**

**Remember to leave some review about your suggestions for magic, I might consider some of it If I become to lazy to conceptualized something on my own. I'm looking for some interesting supplementary magic btw. ****  
**

**I read a review about the timeline. Naruto is still 5 years old so before canon starts his gonna be 24.**

**Edit: I saw my typo for the timeline Chapter 1. Thanks to Thaltair for pointing it out.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Fairy Tail **_**that privilege belongs to Kishimoto-san and Mashima-san respectively**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hmmm...'_ Normal Thoughts

**"I'll eat you alive!" **Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Speech

_**'Taste like chicken...' **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Thoughts

_**"Insert Attack name here" **_Techniques/Magic

* * *

**Chapter II**

It's been two weeks since Naruto last sparred with Tsunade. The blonde medic was busy for the past two weeks since the platoon of about 20 wizards that was sent on a SS-class mission just returned. The mission was to retrieve a key of one of the Celestial Guardians but it ended in a complete disaster. A member of the Baram Alliance caught wind of the news about the powerful artifact and ambushed the platoon when they had defeated the guardians of the key and were still weak from it. Two died during the unexpected assault. They sacrificed themselves to hold-off the unexpected attackers. The survivors obtained fatal injuries. The dark guild went away with the key probably to report to the top guilds in the alliance.

A funeral was held for the fallen wizards. The royal family gave out fifty-million jewels to the families of the heroes as a show of condolence and gratitude to their fallen family. It was a minuscule dent on their fortune compared to the heroic deed that the sacrifice they had done.

This event devastated young Naruto. It opened his eyes to the cruelness of the world. That there were still people who are willing to resort to such measures to fulfill their goals and desires. It served as a fuel for the child to continue his quest for power. Not just for his sake but also for his loved ones.

So for the next few days the young prince utilized the full prowess of shadow clones which is information gathering. The technique was truly a boon for all those who learn it, though a person can only make as many as 5 at a time. It was very taxing to the user and impractical. It divides the current reserves of the user and is physically weak. They only hold a mere 5 percent of the users strength. The only good thing is that if you have massive reserves for magic then you can use it to hurl spell after spell to your opponent as it magic potency isn't reduced by the spell.

Naruto would send his clones to study at the Royal Archives of anything concerning magic. He did make sure to send one to study politics and other subjects to be a more effective emperor once he takes over the throne as suggested by his father. Meanwhile Naruto himself was polishing his skills in _Wind Release Magic_.

The _Elemental Release Magic_ was taught to the members of the Archadian Knights and anyone who desires to learn it from the Royal Family. That particular branch of magic is more potent and powerful than the normal Elemental Magic and Molding Magic but also harder to learn and master. You would need to have a very good mastery of the basic Elemental Magic if you are to even learn the most basic of the Elemental Release spells. That's why all of the member of the Archadian Knights are ranked A-class and above.

In the meantime, Naruto is on one his rare resting days. His parents had argued that he should rest and don't put too much stress in his mature yet very young mind. He hummed a pleasant tune as he continued to read about the mythical Aeons that he was reading a few weeks back. He leisurely read the book as he enjoyed the quietness of the library. He's reading a section about the **Legendary Dragon King 'Bahamut'. **

_Bahamut _

_'The Conqueror of the skies, Bahamut is known by many names—'Dragon King', 'The Hallowed Father', 'The First Sire'. The legendary dragon is one of the more prominent and powerful of the Aeons. The aeon is said to have been the father of all the ancient dragons and the first of it's kind hence the name 'Hallowed Father' and 'First Sire'. His size alone dwarfs the largest of dragons and his titanic power even makes the mightiest of creatures quiver in fear._

_According to legends, the dragon has many evolutionary forms; each form making the dragon more and more powerful. Not much is known about it's forms but it is said that other Aeons regards the Dragon King as one of it's leaders due to his unrivaled strength._

_A temple is dedicated to the legendary dragon king somewhere in Fiore though the exact location has been lost in the passing of history.'_

"There are temples dedicated to Aeons?" he touched his chin with a finger as he asked himself.

"Temples dedicated to what?" asked the soft voice of Kushina who just entered the library

"Ohayo Kaa-chan." the blonde smiled warmly "I was reading about a book about this creatures called Aeons. I read that there were temples dedicated to them. Is it true Kaa-chan?" he asked cutely

"Oh. I see that your reading the book that we gave you a few weeks ago." the boy nodded cheerfully "Well as to answer your question, yes. The temples are spread all over Earthland. There's quite a few of them found here in Pergrande." Kushina suddenly stopped and thought over something carefully, as if trying to remember something.

She raised one of her fingers rather joyously showing that she remembered it "I think the closest temple is located a few miles East of the city. Below us of course as the people from before doesn't have magic and technology advance enough like ours." Naruto slowly nodded in understanding. It's not everyday that you see a huge floating city in the sky.

"Can we go there?" he asked excitedly. Kushina frozed for a moment. She was mentally slapping herself for being to careless about giving out information to Naruto. The temples weren't suppose known to public. The only reason she knows was because it was closely guarded secret by the royal family and she was the empress. Normally the information would be passed on to the next person when said person succeeds the throne. Minato isn't gonna like this, specially after the prophecy that Jiraiya reported recently.

"Uhh. Maybe next time Naru-chan." Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment. Her mother was acting weird. He noticed her freezing for a second before answering his question and her answer was a bit suspicious. He decided to let it go for the moment and just nodded sadly.

_'This is going to be a long day.' _Kushina mumbled to herself. She and Minato knew that their child would need to visit and challenge the temple one day if he is ever to defeat Acnologia, but he was far too young and inexperienced for it. Unfortunately, she knew that she couldn't stall Naruto for long. He can be really convincing when he really wants to do something_._

Kushina sighed and walked with her child while in thought. Couldn't a parent be greedy for their child for once.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

A tall muscular, orange haired man was standing at the castle gates. He was garbed with a tattered brown cloak, black fitted shirt and loose black pants. His shoulder was protected by shoulder plates which came with cloak. His waist was hugged by a belt. The belt had a swirl symbol with golden linings engraved on it

_'It's been a long time since I last visited this place.' _He started walking slowly _'I wonder how my nephew is...' _the man was broken from his thoughts when one of the imperial guards approached him

"Welcome back Sir!" greeted the guards. The man nodded to them and dismissed soldiers. The guards quickly complied and returned to their respective duties.

The orange haired man decided to go to his favorite place in the palace. It was a secluded area near the courtyard of the palace. The garden had tons of trees and grasses and was filled with patches of flowers and the only near buildings was the rune protected and sturdy walls of the courtyard. It was the perfect place for him to relax. His reunion with her sister, brother-in-law and nephew could wait.

* * *

Naruto was wandering aimlessly around the courtyard, bored out of his mind. His mother left him earlier, saying that she and his father had a meeting with an important person today. Naruto tried to ask her who they were meeting but Kushina simply said that he was a family member. Naruto became curious about the person, concluding that he was a man since his mother said 'he'. He didn't know that there were other members of their family apart from Tsunade-baachan.

He tried going to the library but Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and someone who Naruto considered as sister figure, appeared out of nowhere and blocked his way, telling him that his parents had asked her to stop er...watch over the library . He couldn't even train without alerting anyone by the sudden influx of magic that his training would inevitably do.

The blonde prince was thinking about something he noticed lately. He felt that his body was stronger and healthier than it usually is. At first he thought that his rigorous training had finally bared fruit but he quickly dismissed it as the change was too sudden. He hadn't mentioned it to his parents yet since he wanted to figure it out himself first before talking to them about it.

Deciding to relax for awhile, Naruto started to trek towards the garden beside the courtyard. As he entered the area, he saw a orange haired man lying on the ground, resting his back against a tree.

Thinking that he was an intruder, Naruto quickly fired one of his more powerful wind spell towards the man. The wind spell blasted towards the man as smoke formed from the explosion of the attack. As the smoke cleared, the blonde's eyes widened in shock as the man didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Oi, oi. What are you thinking? Firing powerful spells like that is reckless you know." The man said casually as he stood up

"What are you doing here in the palace in the first place? Outsiders aren't allowed here without permission." the child said as he narrowed his eyes to the suspicious man.

"Didn't your parents ever mention about me?" Naruto thought about it for a moment. His eyes widened when he remembered her mother mentioning something about family earlier "Don't tell me your-"

"Yup, I'm your uncle." he finished for the blonde, grinning as he did.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Royal Council Meeting Hall**_

"Where the hell is that bothersome brother of mine?! His three hours late than what he said in message yesterday." Kushina sighed exasperatedly.

"Calm down Kushi-chan. Knowing your brother, he probably he did a mission for his guild while on the way here."

"You don't know him like I do Minato!" she growled at her husband "He's probably already here, lazing around somewhere." They continued to argue until a guard suddenly entered the room.

"Your majesty!" the guard bowed before continuing his report "The empress' brother has arrived. The guards on duty reported that he is in the garden talking with the young prince." Minato nodded and dismissed the guard

"I told you Minato!" Minato sweatdropped. He feared the life of his brother-in-law. Even at his most powerful he wouldn't dare to fight his wife when she was angry. Like the saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'. And boy was Kushina angry.

Minato followed her wife, failing miserably to subdue her rage as she marched her way to the direction of the garden.

Kushina's brother is fucked.

* * *

**_Palace Garden_**

After the misunderstanding earlier, Naruto and the orange haired man was having a more civil conversation.

"So if your my mother's brother, why haven't I seen you before?" Naruto started

The man scratched his back in answered sheepishly "I joined a guild in Fiore called Fairy Tail. I also didn't want to bother Minato-san and Nee-san here so I left to experience the outside world. That and your mother's so damn bossy and scary." the blonde became curious about Fairy Tail and filed it on his mind for later inquiries. He nodded in agreement about her mother though. When her mother doesn't like how things are she tends to boss around people. If your on the receiving of the commands, you would pretty much be frightened not to obey lest you want to procure her wrath.

As if the heavens were listening to his thoughts, the two males felt a powerful tremor approaching them.

"SHIT!" The orange haired man said.

"Kaa-chan! You should hide quickly ojisan!" Naruto shouted to the man.

"What do you think am I doing!" he said, panicking behind a tree.

Naruto sweatdropped and shouted "You call that a hiding place! That bird can do better!" He shrieked at the man while pointing to a bird who was concealed within the leaves of the tree.

**"GILDARTS!" **the now named Gildarts felt a shiver go up his spine as he started to roll over the ground praying to whatever god to spare him. Kushina was now in the garden with a worn-out Minato right behind him.

A dark aura surrounded the redhead as she surveyed the area. She spotted her brother and smiled a little too sweetly to Naruto's perspectives.

"N-nee-san, h-how are y-you?" the Fairy Tail mage asked stuttering as he did.

"Don't how are you me Gildarts! You were suppose to be at the meeting room Three-hours ago! But here I hear that your lazing around purposely wasting time! And with my son no less!" she caught her breath before she continued berating her younger brother "You better have a good reason or else." she paused before gesturing the orange hair adult to talk.

"Uhh...I was lazy?" that proved to be the wrong answer as she pummeled Gildarts to the ground and then gave him the beating of his life time.

An hour later, Gildarts could be seen twitching on the ground with tons of bruises and swells on his body.

"Now that that's done, we can start our meeting." The father-son duo's jaws dropped to the ground as she stated it as if Gildarts' beatdown didn't happen.

"Erm...I think we should postpone our meeting with Gildarts tomorrow when he recovers from his injuries." Minato stated

"You think?" Gildarts deadpanned, still twitching on the ground.

"Nonsense. He looks fine to me." Kushina expressed with a sadistic smile on her face.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room. Bye Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Naruto voiced and then turned to Gildarts "You too baka-ojisan." he droned as he left the area, leaving a weeping Gildarts due to what his nephew called him. Kushina and Minato responded with an amused nod.

* * *

**_That night - Royal Council Meeting Hall_**

A number of important people had gathered at the meeting room. They all sat around a huge circular table surrounded by thirty seats. Only fourteen of the seats were occupied, less than half of the room. The people that are included were the 10 current members of the Knights of the Round, the Captain Commander, Gildarts, Kushina and Minato.

"Now that Gildarts here," Minato eyed said orange haired man whose face was bandaged up, "has recovered from his earlier injuries, we can officially start the council meeting."

The blonde emperor cleared his throat before continuing "Am I correct to assume that all of you here in the meeting hall are aware of our agendas for today?" The people in the room nodded.

"We are here to discuss about Naruto-kun's official training regiment." responded one of the knights.

"That topic is indeed included but my old teacher informed me of something urgent regarding the _Guardian Keys. _As you all know, the platoon that we sent to retrieve one of the guardian keys were ambushed. Unfortunately two died in the incident. Both casualties being my former students." he voiced sadly. He was dissapointed with himself and his decision. He should have sent one of the Knights of the Round with them on such an important mission. And now because of that decision, his former students payed the price.

Shaking the depressing thoughts out of his thoughts Minato continued, "A prophecy was given to Jiraiya by the Great Toad Sage. It's connected to both the Guardian Keys and Naruto's contract with the **_Kyuubi_**. Zeref as well._" _this shocked the whole council, excluding Kushina and Minato.

"I won't divulge much into detail about the prophecy as sensei barely gave me information on it as well. Although he did say that Naruto needs to be prepared of anything when the time comes. _Like Naruto isn't doing it right now._" he whispered the last part to himself. Why does Naruto have to carry that much burden to himself. Even with all the power that he has, he couldn't change this one fact.

Gildarts frowned in his place. The kid was just 5 years old and already has a heavy load that he has to lighten. Then something as big as this suddenly appears out of nowhere. It involves Zeref himself.

Kushina was taking this much worse than both Minato and Gildarts combined. He was just a child damn it. Her child. She was strong. The strongest sorceress in Earthland. But she couldn't do a damn thing to help her child. What use is all this power when she couldn't even alleviate some of the pain her child is feeling, both physical and psychological. Naruto didn't even know that if he weren't able to fulfill the contract with Kyuubi then his volatile and powerful magic that was being regulated would cause a huge explosion that can destroy the entire continent of Earthland to smithereens. She knew that if he were to find out, he would even push himself harder if it was possible. He's that exceptionally kind.

The rest of the room were not faring any better than Gildarts. They all knew the young prince personally and were fond of the young, energetic yet mature kid. Being the child of two powerful wizards, they weren't surprise of his immense talent not just in the magical arts but also in his academic and social skills. He was a person that would only appear once a millennium. But they knew that not even someone like him could handle this kind of stress.

They continued the meeting, discussing the young boy's training. If they couldn't help him in his goal directly, they'll help him by developing him as person and helping him reach his godlike potential.

It was his destiny after all.

* * *

**Annnd CUT!**

**I was kinda disappointed with this chapter myself. I felt like I was typing this just for the sake of an update. I contemplated for awhile on whether Gildarts would be a good fit as a person of royal blood. As you can see, I decided that he is. I wanted to introduce someone from the Knights of the Round but couldn't bring myself to do it this chapter. Though next chapter you'll be seeing the first one of the Knights, let's see if anyone can guess who it is. Would it be an FTverse character or a Naruverse character? Who knows—oh wait I do :p **

**If you guys noticed the Tailed Beast here would be the Celestial Guardians. I also failed to put here in the chapter about Naruto's body condition so sorry about that. No worries though I'll divulge on to it eventually probably in a few chapters or so.**

**Naruto may seem a bit overpowered in later chapters but that's kinda required since Acnologia is pretty much the shit in the FTverse. **

**I hope some of you liked the update, though it was kinda boring and dull to write to be honest. I did have a few great ideas that I could twist into the plot though. Replaying the anime was a good idea.**

**I'm still not sure about the pairing though, currently harem is winning in the poll BUT whatever wins in the poll isn't the final decision. It would have some weight on my final decision but I'm still debating on it.**

**And by the immortal words of me,**

**Would you kindly Review?**

**xProdigyMidnightx**


	3. Meeting the Guardian

**I've updated some typos and errors I did in the previous chapters. Thanks to Thaltair for mentioning about the timeline. Can't believe I didn't notice it at first.**

**I had to rewrite this chapter quite a few times. Scrapped a few thousands words and then thought of something else. I had to re-read the other chapters as to see if I contradicted anything that I mentioned before.**

**Anyways sorry for the late update. I caught lazytitis and decided to replay TESIV-Oblivion after getting bored testing out mods on Skyrim. It's addicting as shit. I also didn't have any access to the internet the past two so I was late in posting this chapter so yeah :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Fairy Tail **_**that privilege belongs to Kishimoto-san and Mashima-san respectively**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speech

_'Hmmm...'_ Normal Thoughts

**"I'll eat you alive!" **Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Speech

_**'Taste like chicken...' **_Demon/Dragon/Monster/Summons Thoughts

_**"Insert Attack name here" **_Techniques/Magic

* * *

**Chapter III**_  
_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the sewers. The walls had cracks and fractures on it that seemingly made the sewer more eerie. The dribbling waters streamed slowly towards the bottom of the wall. It also seemed a bit dim in the area which only increased the creepiness of the place. In the middle of the sewers, a young boy with blonde hair can be seen.

_'Where am I...is this a dream?' _the boy pondered. He tried pinching himself which only resulted to him softly squirming an _ouch. _

Naruto felt the sewer vibrate and heard chuckling further in the sewers. He traced the origin of the sound and quickly paced towards it.

He trailed towards the source of the noise, finally stopping in a wide vacant room with a huge gate blocking his way.

He tapped his foot sending out magic to spread across the area to locate if anyone is within the vicinity. He learned this trick when he observed Tsunade using it once against him. It was a pretty nifty skill to have.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The young prince dropped to his knees when he felt a powerful signature just beyond the gate. He never felt something so intensely powerful and concentrated magic like this before...even from the combined powers of his parents. He didn't even think that the source of the power was human.

He forcefully closed his eyes as to try and exert his own presence so that he wouldn't drown in the powerful pool of magic that this being has. Slowly, he managed to push himself to stand up although barely.

Opening his eyes he saw something or _someone _that would be forever be engraved in his memories.

A giant reddish orange furred fox who had nine long swishing tails floating behind it.

"Are you the...Kyuubi?" Naruto squeaked out weakly. The fox seemed to be amused by the boy's action as it grinned.

**"And if I was?" **the fox replied.

"Then why the hell did you give me such a hard contract? And where is this place?" the boy growled out loudly while pointing at the fox accusingly.

The fox bellowed in laughter instead of answering. This action only served to tick off the boy who's somehow now managing to stand up straight.

**"I gave you the contract because I know that you can fulfill it. And to answer your second question...well this is your mindscape."** the Kyuubi answered casually. Naruto snorted at the reply. He knew fully well that this wasn't his mindscape. He had gone to his mindscape before when he was trying to lucid dream. It was the greatest place in the world in his opinion. Although that was probably his ego talking. He took pride on having a brilliant mind even though he was young. He did feel flattered about the earlier compliment though.

"Yeah, right. I've been to my mindscape before and this doesn't even look an ounce like mine." the boy remarked. Kyuubi smirked at his reply. The boy was more perceptive than he first thought.

**"You caught me there kit. We're actually in the Celestial Spirit World." **Naruto squinted his eyes and surveyed the area again. This is the spirit world? It's a little disappointing. He expected something more extravagant...and starry.

As if reading his mind the fox replied, **"This isn't the true scenery. I had an illusion placed over my domain when I pulled you here from your sleep."**

"So why did you pull me here Kyuubi-san...if that's even your real name." asked the young boy somewhat casually.

The Kyuubi smirked. He was liking this boy more and more, he had a lot of guts to ask him, the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Celestial Guardians, his name so casually.

**"True enough. I pulled your spirit here to discuss about your contract with me. And as for your second question...Kurama." **the now named Kurama answered.

Naruto blinked. Somehow the name Kurama really suited the fox. He had no idea why but a person with long silver hair and silver fox ears suddenly invaded his mind for a second before it disappeared.

"Nice to meet you Kurama-san." Naruto greeted him politely. The fox grunted and the nodded, gesturing him to sit down on a seat that suddenly materialized behind him. The gate that was separating them also disappeared.

**"You to...Naruto Namikaze." **Kurama paused for awhile before continuing, **"Now about the contract. I don't usually do contracts. I only had three other contracts with others myself. All of them were members of what you humans call 'royalty'." **the fox finished.

Kurama looked at Naruto expectantly. A few seconds later, Naruto caught on to what he was doing and questioned the powerful Celestial Guardian, "If you rarely contract with others then why did you have one with me?".

He _really_ was interested to know why. What makes him so special that the fox agreed with his parents to give him a contract. And why kill Acnologia? All this questions swirled about his mind and they all needed answers.

**"Hmmm...I guess I can answer that ningen. Your parents had infused within you a special relic from your ancestor. It had the ability to restore the most fatal of wounds and regenerate most organs in your body. In your case it gave your body the vitality to withstand the pressure that your magic inflicts to your body. If it weren't for it, your blood and my intervention then you would have been torn to shreds and the floating city that you live in would not be existing today." **the fox explained. Naruto nodded but was slightly shocked about Avalon going down with him if he were to die.

"That didn't exactly answer my question you know."

**"I was getting to it."** the fox cleared his throat before he continued,** "We guardians had always wanted to rid Earthland of Acnologia. Unfortunately we are not able to leave our domain as we please. That's why when your parents contacted me and pleaded to me to help you, I sensed that you had the potential to defeat the Black Dragon so I agreed." **Naruto could only nod in understanding. He knew that Acnologia had destroyed entire countries and killed numerous humans and dragons alike hundreds of years ago.

"I see..."

Naruto thought in contemplation. Should he ask if the guardian knows why his body felt stronger and healthier than normal? He pondered it for a moment before deciding that he would lose nothing from asking.

"Kurama-san can I ask you a question? If you don't mind that is." he requested thoughtfully. The fox grunted in response, Naruto took it as a yes. "Ever since my last spar with Tsunade-baachan, my body's been feeling a lot more light and stronger. I also feel like healthier than normally too. Does this have something to do with the contract?" he questioned

Kurama mused briefly and then answered, **"Partly yes," **the fox nodded **"but the main reason for your sudden recovery in health is because of the artifact inside you and your blood." **Naruto furrowed his eyes in confusion which didn't go unnoticed by the fox **"it seems that the artifact had synced or settled down, so to speak, with your blood." **Kurama added.

"I see...thank you, Kurama-san." the blonde said genuinely.

**"Hmph. Before you go thanking me I'd like to inform you of something." **the blonde tilted his head in curiosity and looked at the giant fox in front of him, **"I unlocked the seal that binds the seal that locks ninety-percent of your magic power. You can now release and lock it willingly." **Naruto went wide eye at the revelation. His magic power was restrained all this time and he didn't even know about it. Did his parents know about this?

**"They don't." **Kurama answered as if reading his mind. **"I placed it when the contract was made. Your parents didn't notice it because you still had so much power after the sealing that it probably wouldn't be noticeable."**

"Why did you seal it up?" Naruto asked.

**"It was too troublesome to regulate your full power during the time. I released the restraint only now because I can regulate it without encountering any trouble now." **Naruto seemed to accept it and nodded. He was not one to look down at a gift horse in the mouth. He'll need as much firepower as he can get against Acnologia. He did have one question running on his mind though.

"How exactly do I release and lock my powers?"

The fox simply shrugged and said **"Your smart right? Figure it out on your own. Not everything is handed to you in a silver platter you know." **As Kurama mocked him, Naruto's vision was getting blurry. Somehow the surroundings were being morphed and everything was being turned to black. It continued to deform until everything went black for the blonde.

**"Good luck brat. You'll need it...I forgot to mention that time flows differently between our worlds."**

* * *

The first thing that Naruto saw when he groggily opened his eyes were the scarlet red hair of his mother.

Their were four other people in the room aside from him and his mother namely Gildarts, Tsunade, Minato and a man with black hair and blue highlights.

The black haired man also had a long scar on his cheeks. His hair was swept back to his back and had a few strands of his hair hanging on his face..He wore a blue colored hakama which extended to his toes. He had a black haori with light blue trimmings as design. An emblem which signified one of the Knights of the Round was pinned on the upper right shoulder of his haori.

All of them had worried expressions well most of them, the black haired man had a neutral expression painted on his face.

Naruto looked around the room and saw that it wasn't his. There were hospital equipment beside him and concluded that he's obviously in the hospital. The question is why is he in the hospital? He remembered being pulled to the Celestial Spirit World by the Kyuubi but why was he here.

He was shocked out of his musings when her mother forcefully pulled her to a hug as tears threatened to stream down her face.

What exactly happened while his spirit was in the other world?

"D-don't y-you ever leave us again Sochi." her mother sniffed on his small shoulders. Okay this is weird, what did happen to him while he was in the spirit world?

"Why are you crying Kaa-chan?" the boy asked his crying mother.

"You were out of it for three days Naruto..." Minato said softly. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. How the hell did that happen? He wasted three precious day that he could have used to get accustomed with his new found powers and train with it. He even made her mother cry because of it.

That was unacceptable.

"Wh-what happened to me during the three days Tou-san?"

Minato shifted his expression to a serious when Naruto asked, "There was a sudden explosion in power in your room the other day. Everybody in the city felt it. When we went to investigate what the cause was, we were shocked to find out that it was you. You had an expression of pure horror on your face during that time. We tried waking you up thinking that you were having nightmare that caused your power to go berserk. Then suddenly your magic calmed down but you weren't breathing for a few minutes..." Minato paused for a seconds to catch his breathe.

"We sent Tsunade after you immediately. She was forced to leave the patients that she was treating and left Shizune in-charge of it.".

It was then that Tsunade decided to cut Minato and continued for him, "I performed a quick diagnosis on you but I found no abnormalities except for one." Naruto suddenly became nervous wondering what his problem was. He thought that the artifact inside him had fixed most of his bodily problems. Kushina clutched on Naruto harder as he felt his son tremble weakly.

"It isn't troubling per say, in fact it would even help you in your quest." Naruto stopped trembling and raised an eyebrow. Something that would help him more? Why was he receiving power-ups after power-ups. First the artifact inside him had fully synced, then Kurama gave him control over his power seal and then whatever it is right now.

"It seems that your Second Origin was released." Tsunade finished.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity. He hadn't encountered anything about it from the books that he read in the Library or even the Royal Archives and there were tons of tomes and books about ancient magic and spells there.

Gildarts decided to answer the question that was running in Naruto's mind as he spoke, "I know what you're thinking. Second Origin is simply a large dormant magic container that most wizards don't obtain in there lifetime. Only a few people knows of it and has it. Four of them are in this room right now, five now yourself counted." he said while pointing to himself, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I kinda need a more detailed explanation. Thanks for the information anyway, baka-ojisan." Gildarts felt like an arrow pierced his heart. Funnily enough a small dark cloud loomed over Gildarts as he sulked in a corner in the room.

"Ara ara. It seems that Naruto-kun inherited Kushina-sama's hurtful mouth." the black haired man said. Kushina glared at the man but it seems that he wasn't affected.

"If I may." he asked young Naruto who nodded, "like what Gildarts-san had said, Second Origin is a large magic container who remains dormant unless a person undergoes rigorous and specialized training simply for the purpose of unlocking it. There are some spells that can forcibly open the container but they are mostly branched from Lost Magic which is very hard to learn and master." Naruto nodded and filed in the information systematically in his mind.

Learning was some of the few things he enjoyed. It was second on his list of things that he enjoys. Eating ramen was first.

"Once a person 'releases' or 'open' their Second Origin said person will be able to his magic more extensively as of course it is a magic container. For some reason as well, spells that couldn't be performed due to its' magic requirements such as control and required magic can be performed with ease and efficiently."

That confused Naruto. If you suddenly have a massive increase in magic, shouldn't your control be more pitiful. Then why did it become more efficient?

The man cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention as he noticed that the boy wasn't listening.

"As I was saying, once a person releases Second Origin, the person will have a titanic boost in magic power and can easily accomplish feats that was hard to do before. Tsunade here," he said while point at Tsunade, "thinks that the control and efficiency gained with Second Origin has something to do with the nerves in the brain being more active. She's still researching the actual cause."

Minato and Tsunade nodded at his explanation. That was all what Naruto needed to believe what the man said.

"Anyways it's nice to see you up and going again Naruto-kun. See you later this afternoon." with that the man left the room, leaving the door open. Leaving a gaping Naruto who forgot to ask the man his name.

"Honestly, couldn't that damn man close the door." Tsunade complained as she closed it.

"Language Tsunade. Naru-chan is in the room." scolded Kushina whilst glaring at the blonde medic and released Naruto from her grip. The two continued to argue while Naruto and his father had a conversation.

"Tou-san," Naruto looked at his father who hmm'ed in response "who was that man? And what did he mean by seeing me later this afternoon?" asked Naruto

"He's the Captain Commander. He'll be the one to guide you in your training with your magic. There will be others of course as you won't only be focusing in magic." Minato answered his son.

Naruto smiled cheekily. He was finally going to start formal training. He was excited on what kind of magic he'll learn and what other things he'll do specially if his teacher is going to be the Captain Commander. He heard from his father that the commander is his equal when it comes to skill and raw power though his father has the advantage when it comes to tactics. But first...

"What's his name?" asked the younger blonde

"You'll know soon enough." his father answered nonchalantly as moved to the door, "I'll be going, take a rest for now Naruto. You'll need the energy this afternoon." Naruto grabbed his father's arms when he was about to open the door.

Minato looked at his son and asked "What is it, Naruto?"

"I have something to tell you and Kaa-chan and Baa-chan and Oji-san." Minato hummed in interest and rested his self on the bed. Kushina and Tsunade stopped from their ongoing argument to listen to the young child. Gildarts, who was still sulking, looked at his nephew.

They all scooted around the young boy as he told them what happened to him during his time at the Celestial Spirit World in his spiritual body. They all stared at the boy in shock as they found out about the seal that was placed in the boy and the reason behind the contract. What followed afterwards was an eerie silence which Naruto found uncomfortable.

"You mean to say that you had a seal blocking most of your power all this time." Tsunade was first to break the silence. Naruto nodded at her in confirmation "Holy shit..." she murmured to herself. Gildarts seemed to have heard what she said as he nodded in agreement with her short but powerful statement.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...will someone please talk?" the young prince asked.

"Can you show me the seal that the Guardian placed on you Naruto?" his father inquired. Kushina looked at her child curiously. Both she and Minato were masters of the rune arts and something like the seal that was placed on Naruto must be very complicated. Even with her son's powers sealed and his second origin dormant, the young blonde had a lot. Even with all the handicaps, Naruto's reserves were as big as Gildarts', someone who had an even bigger reserves than her and Minato. So making a seal powerful enough to seal Naruto's magic was quite a feat.

Naruto scratched his back sheepishly. He had no idea where the seal was placed. The fox didn't even tell him how to activate it. Minato seemed to notice it and advised him how to do it.

"Try letting your magic flow towards a specific part in your body. Most of the more complicated seals are placed on the stomach and back areas."

Naruto did as what his father said. He focused his magic and let it flow towards his back area first. He felt a tingling feeling pass through his back as his magic flowed. To his disappointment nothing happened.

Next he tried concentrating his magic on his stomach. He felt the same tingling sensation as he had a minute ago on his back. Slowly a seal appeared on his were all in awe on the shape of seal. It was modeled to that of a small tail-less fox.

"Why doesn't it have a tail?" Gildarts mouthed the questioned that were running on everybody's minds.

"I think I have a good idea on why." Minato voiced out. The others looked at Minato not at all surprised that he already has an answer.

"The Kyuubi mentioned that he sealed up ninety-percent of your magic right, Naruto?" Minato asked his son.

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

"Because of that, I've concluded that as you release magic from its seal it, the fox seal would then increase in the number of tails. From that we can assume that the fox has no tails because you haven't released any of your sealed magic. If you were to release approximately eleven-percent of your sealed magic, which would total to twenty-percent of your reserves, it would then add a tail to the fox seal. The rest you can probably guess, is the same."

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"...**did I say something wrong?" asked a very uncomfortable Minato.

Kushina giggled for a few seconds before it evolved to a full blown laughter. The others soon followed but Minato and Naruto doesn't seem to understand why they're laughing and just stood at there places awkwardly.

"Why are they laughing Tou-san?" Naruto whispered to his father.

"I have no idea son." his father whispered back slowly.

Kushina had to held back some tears from her laughing fit as she stopped.

"Like father, like son I guess." she said to no one in particular. Tsunade and Gildarts also had stopped from the laughing fit which made the father-son duo sigh in relief as it was getting increasingly awkward for them.

"That seems to be the most plausible explanation Minato-kun. Now our main problem is how to can Naru-chan release and lock the sealed magic. In most cases, seals such as this one usually have a key to unlock or lock the seal but that doesn't seem to be the case here."

Minato seemed to have the same thoughts as well as he had a look of contemplation sketched on his face. Gildarts and Tsunade seemed to be at lost with the two rune masters conversation, while Naruto somehow had a gist of what they're talking about.

"Why is it so hard to figure out how to release his power?" asked the confused Gildarts. While he maybe an incredibly powerful wizard himself, he was never much gifted in rune magic unlike his sister. He mostly relied on brute force and power.

"Rune Magic and Sealing Arts are two delicate branches of magic. One wrong move or character may offset a complicated seal such as Naruto's. It might even kill Naruto in the process if done wrong." Naruto seemed to pale in hearing that. He would very much want to live at least until he defeats Acnologia.

"I think we're overlooking a very obvious fact here Minato-kun." stated the redhead.

Minato glanced at her wife and then turned to the seal. His widened as he realized what they were overlooking.

"Of course!" shouted the emperor shocking the others out of their respective reveries, "This seal is an original brand of the Kyuubi himself. No amount of runes can help us with this." This seemed to confuse the inept people in runes inside the room.

Seeing that the others only became more confused, Kushina decided to clear it up "What Minato-kun means to say is that the seal utilizes a release command or a voice command if you will."

"A release command?" asked Naruto.

"Yes a release command. Branded seals or runes usually go by a release command or a keyed magic signature. Since this seal is probably the personal brand of the Kyuubi we can assume that it uses release commands to activate."answered Minato

"But why a release command? Can't it be activated using magic?" Gildarts was the one to ask this time.

"Using magic is out of the question. We have no way to extract or use some of the Kyuubi's magic signature so most the most likely scenario is that it is activated through a voice command."

_—nal Re—, K—bi_

"Who said that?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" questioned the people in the room

"I thought someone..." Naruto blinked. He knew that he heard someone speaking though the whisper was too soft for him to hear correctly. Someone cleared his or her throat which got Naruto's attention

"Now the question is," Minato said. "What's the command?" Kushina finished.

"Bankai!" shouted Gildarts. The four others in the room looked at Gildarts weirdly.

"What?" he said defensively, "It was worth a shot."

"Ohhhhkay. Anyone of you have a more sensible idea?" asked Kushina.

Half an hour later of suggesting phrases or lines, the group finally gave up. Naruto was disappointed with the results of their half hour long of brainstorming. He had hope that his father who was widely regarded as a genius among geniuses, his rune/seal master mother, the best medic in Earthland and a man who was powerful enough to have his father reinforce the whole city with thousands of protection runes, that they would have figured out the mysterious release command.

Kushina turned to Naruto who seemed depressed. It was then that she realized that Naruto might know the answer. They've been ignoring the entire time as they exchanged different ideas. She forgot how much of a genius his son is as well.

"You have any good ideas Naru-chan?" Naruto's face lighted up from her question which caused Kushina to smile. She was right after all.

"I think the release command has something to do with the Celestial Guardians." Minato raised his eyebrows at what his son was suggesting but stayed silent nonetheless.

"I mean aren't there nine Celestial Guardians and the Kyuubi has nine tails. It would make sense if it had to with it." This caused the adults to gape dumbly at the boy. It did make sense...and they didn't even considered it without the boy pointing out its connection.

_Final Release, Kyuubi._

That voice again! He knew that someone was whispering to him. But now he knew that it wasn't anyone from the room. The voice was whispering directly in his head, informing of the information that he needed. And the voice was telling him to shout it out.

Deciding to trust the voice for now, he inhaled some air and heaved up himself as he prepared to shout.

"_**Final Release, Kyuubi!"**_

* * *

_**Era - Magic Council Meeting Chambers**_

The Magic Council was having their weekly meeting. They were discussing about their course of action to the mishap done of a recently rising guild named Fairy Tail.

They were having a hard to on deciding the punishment they would give out, the reason for this of course was because the man responsible was directly related to the current empress of the Pergrande Empire, Gildarts Clive. While the council is still the highest authority in the world of magic, Pergrande is the most influential and more powerful in terms of raw power and technology. They were lucky that the empire respected the current status quo and had no intentions of disturbing it.

"Why don't we just send the fines and have them additional paperwork. It would save us both time and the resources." suggested the current sixth seat, Yajima.

"That seems to be the safest way to deal with this. Is everyone in favor?" asked the chairman of the council, Org. Everyone nodded in affirmation to the decision, which made Yajima smirk slightly. Makarov was lucky that he was in the council, he could protect Fairy Tail in his own way even after retiring from the guild. Though the Wizard Saint should have his members tone down on the destruction, his going to have a heart attack one day if this trend continues. If it does continue, which in Yajima's opinion is likely to happen, he hoped that the future generation wouldn't be as reckless as Gildarts.

Oh how wrong would he be.

The meeting flowed into the topic of the failed mission of Pergrande on retrieving one the Guardian Keys. Information regarding the keys were guarded tightly by the Fiorean and Pergrande Empires and the Magic Council. So it was both surprising and disturbing to them that the Baram Alliance had caught wind of the retrieval of the legendary artifacts. Though only supported by two powerful guilds, the two of them was more than enough to cause the council to be wary of them.

From what little intelligence that both the council and Pergrande had gathered, the two pillars of the Baram Alliance were named White Snake and Grimoire Heart. The biggest information they had regarding those two guilds was that White Snake is lead by one of the Legendary Three Sages, Orochimaru.

"That would be all for today's meeting. You're all dismissed." As Org dismissed the council, they felt an overwhelming amount of magic.

Loud footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. The door to chambers burst open and one of the employees entered the room with a panicky expression painted on his, accompanied by heavy panting.

"Org-sama! An extraordinary amount of magic was detected by our radar!" shouted the panicked employee.

"We know that already. How much power did it detect?" said an irritated Michello, third seat in the

"Approximately one and a half million edea units, Michello-sama." Said the employee weakly. The council fell silent in shock, that's more than half of what Satellite Square: Etherion produced and only Pergrande and the council possessed that technology.

"W-where was the source detected?" squaked the blonde councilwoman, Belno.

"We were unable to pinpoint the source. The power was quickly suppressed after it was detected."

"I see….you are dismissed." stated Org as he faced the rest of the council. "We will discuss this issue in a later date. For now you are all dismissed."

The rest of the council nodded as they left the chambers one by one. Yajima left the chambers last and so he was left the responsibility to close it.

_'Whoever or whatever the source was…I feel that he, she or it would change the world…. I just hope that it's for the better.'_

* * *

**_Somewhere in Tenroujima_**

In a clearing beside a small pond lied a black haired man. The man had both of his shut close, it seemed as though that he was sleeping. The clearing was clear of animals so only the very light snoring could be heard.

Then he began to wake.

The man batted an eye open and groggily rubbed one of his hands on it. He felt a magic signature unnaturally similar to that of the matron of the island he was currently staying in. But it was different in a way. It was more primal, more powerful than compared to the first master of Fairy Tail.

"So there's one more like you...Natsu." Zeref said as he closed his eye. He could rest easily tonight knowing that there's at least one more person who had to potential to kill him...and hopefully Acnologia.

* * *

**This was suppose to be longer but I decided to cut the chapter and add it to the next one. It was suppose to include the beginning of Naruto's formal training.**

**Dunno' if you guys noticed my Fate reference in the chapter. Though it might be obvious to some.**

**To be honest, I gave Naruto too much "power-ups" here in this chapter. I wanted him to build up his power over time but I also wanted him to be aware of his insanely sky high ceiling early on.**

**Naruto's character here is a bit inconsistent as well. I'll be fixing that in my next chapters as I set up his character. This story will be more plot driven rather than character driven anyway. **

**Anyways writing the next few chapters before canon won't be easy but I'm pretty excited to do so. **

**By the way, the poll is still up but it would close the chapter after the next update so cast your votes cause it will be ending soon. Just to remind you the final results of the poll would only help me in deciding and is in no way the final decision. My decision will be made by the 6th chapter.**

**And by the immortal words of me,**

**Would you kindly Review?**

**xProdigyMidnightx**


End file.
